Loonatics in Black! LIB!
by LANA 8D
Summary: INSPIRED BY RATTLESNAKE316' ! What does Lexi listen to when training? I suggest you read it while playing the instrumental of 'Nod ya head' by Will Smith! ;D


_**INSPIRED BY **__**RATTLESNAKE316' ! It was an ingenious i dea to link this song to the loonatics! I suggest you read his story too! I just changed the setting and improvised a little turning into an Acexi thing! ^^D (original lyrics to this song belongs to the great Will Smith! *-*) & the charaters belong to WB. **_

_**LIB! (Loonatics in black)**_

Lexi got out her mp4 2,000 and put her headsets on. She pressed play and walked towards the control table in the training room and started level 21. "Alright bots, show me what you got" she smirked as holograms of about 30 robots appeared in front of her and pointed their laser guns at her.

Come-come on

...  
Come on, come-come on-on

...  
(LIB)  
{The Loonatic's comin'}  
{The Loonatic's comin'}  
I'm comin', I'm comin', I'm comin', I'm comin'

I am the bunny in black  
I'm back breakin' the back of the random attacker  
So can the flack, yo' I'm dangerous, I've been trained to blast  
When Sypher fuss, tryin' to endanger us  
Praise me, y'all, don't let Duck phaze me, y'all  
When they see me they gaze, be all crazy y'all  
They say I'm a chick, trust me if somebody rip  
Out of the depths of your imagination appears Lexi!  
Black suit, the green ribbon, the black shoes  
Pink triangle with the black attitude  
New style, blonde hair, I'm stunnin' boys!  
New hotness, pitch black, not leavin boys!  
Don't you understand, what you thought we wouldn't come again  
Leave you hangin' without bringin' you the fun again  
Tanglin' with the Martian scum again  
Mind your manners or the Loonatic's runnin' in

Nod ya head {The Loonatic's comin'}  
Let me see you nod ya head like this {The Loonatic's comin'}  
Let me see you (Nod ya head) like this {The Loonatic's comin'}  
Let me see you bop ya head, nod ya head, come on

(Nod ya head) {The Loonatic's comin'}  
Let me see you (Nod ya head) like this {The Loonatic's comin'}  
Let me see you nod ya head like this {The Loonatic's comin'}  
(Nod ya head...head...head...)

Check it, yo'  
There's this chick right, Black velvet makin' me jealous, right  
Earth is worthless to her, she be trippin' like  
Threatenin' me and seducing my boys, tryin' to keep the light  
Thinkin' she bat women, the black kryptonite  
Finishin' whatever you start, girl  
The best looking crime fighter since myself in season  
one  
Better act right, play nice and sing along  
'Cause ballistic bunny's back and she hyped, what? Bring it on!

Uh, wanna get with me, tryin' to get with me  
Uh-uh, what-what  
Yo' {Loonatic's comin'}  
What-what  
Let me see ya just, come on

Just come on and nod ya head like this {The Loonatic's comin'}  
Let me see you nod ya head {The Loonatic's comin'}  
Let me see you nod ya head like this {The Loonatic's comin'}  
Let me see you (Nod ya head, LIB)

Let me see you nod ya head {The Loonatic's comin'}  
Let me see you (Nod ya head), come on, come on  
Let me see you (Nod ya head) like this {The Loonatic's comin'}  
Let me see you (Nod ya head...head...head...)

This is for you Ace...  
Yo', one girl, with so many foes  
I was Chased by male creeps in shades and clothes... But he's above them all, Ace won't let them touch me y'all  
highly ranked, black bunny "Ace" of cards!  
So disregard what you hoped to do  
let me go now Pierre! Who you think you callin' _"doll"_!  
One laser blast then, goodnight doc  
Just open your eyes Duece , look right here, thank you  
I told you, he means it, he'll never leave me be defeated  
You seen it, he saved met, even with Techs' weapons depleted  
Galaxy defenders, don't act like you don't remember  
Takin' contenders and provn' they only pretenders  
Zadavia and gentlemen, boys and girls  
The Loonatic's back to protect the world  
When a - creep gets near, Ace's always here  
So I'll have no fear... just...

let me see you nod ya head {The Loonatic's comin'}  
Come on nod ya head like this {The Loonatic's comin'}  
Let me see you (Nod ya head) like this {The Loonatic's comin'}  
Let me see you (Nod ya head, LIB)

(Nod ya head) Woo (LIB)  
(Nod ya head) Uh {The Loonatic's comin'}  
(Nod ya head) Yo' (LIB)  
Yo', yo' (Nod ya head...head...head...)

If you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh)  
Tell me if you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh)  
If you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh)  
Come on, if you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh)

Yo', if you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh)  
Tell me if you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh)  
If you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh)  
Tell me if you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh), huh

(Nod ya head...head...head...)

Lexi land on her feet after destroying the last of the robots; "nice woik Lex!" says the proud smirking male bunny as he throws her a towel, "dose move were amazin today!"

Lexi removed her headsets and smiled appreciating what he said, "Thanks Ace"

He walks up to her and gives her his bottle of water, "don't tank me Lex, it's good to see ya gettin' stronger" he said as he lightly punched her arm, making her chuckle.

She loved trainin with him, it always seemed… fun. It's always fun actually being around that bunny, and she knew it's because she likes him; "you're sweet Ace" she smiles and says.

Ace chuckled and shook his at the stubborn bunny who insisted on thanking him for saying something that was already true about her, "come on Lex, I say we trained enough for today. Wanna get Ice cream togeder?"

Lexi chuckled "I just finished working out and you want me to eat ice cream?"

Ace pouted, "Please don't tell me you're becomin like dose ridiculous skinny chicks on diets"

Lexi laughed, "Ok ok I'll come!"

Aces' pout turned into a huge smile "Great! Come on I know de best Ice cream cart in Acmetropolis! He practically has all de flavors you can imagine!" the excited bunny said as he put his arm on her shoulder.

Lexi chuckled, "Ace I don't usually spend my time imagining ice cream flavors, so I think what you're trying to tell me is that; he has all the flavors YOU can imagine"

"Exactly!" Ace gladly answered, and the two bunnies left the training room and headed for the park.


End file.
